Disciples: Sacred Lands/Solucja, Kampania Legions of the Damned - Poziom 3
* Zajmij miasto Junnen. Trzeci etap tej sagi zaczynamy ze stolicą na północnym wschodzie. Za wiele ciekawego nie mamy do roboty, dopóki my nie pokonamy na breaku. Póki możemy, ewoluujemy wojsko w lepsze jakościowo stworzenia. Okazje są na tyle naszej stolicy, a wśród atrakcji jest . Ale lepiej jest na razie zająć kopalnię złota, w pobliżu miasta (#64), które trzeba niezwłocznie podbić. Następnie najlepszym herosem tymczasowo barykadujemy się w – to miasto na zachód od pierwszego miasta, które my podbiliśmy. Z wykradamy jak najwięcej czarów, chociaż, gdy będziemy mieli pieniądze, można równie dobrze zakupić sobie zaklęcia. Również Thiefem okradamy kupca na północ od Turhan, a mianowicie usilnie zabieramy mu , by go albo sprzedać, albo uczciwie użytkować. Na zachodzie jest pierwszy z rywali, a mianowicie Undead Hordes, z nim trudno raczej będzie zawrzeć sojusz. Posunięcia wroga możemy obserwować, gdy w newralgicznych miejscach rzucimy czary przywołujące iluzje Hellhoundów. Baroness z kolei stara się szybko zająć , by za jego pomocą rzucać takie rarytasy jak czy . Szykujemy się do zajęcia , to niewielkie miasto, które nosi największe dla nas zagrożenie w postaci Ogre. Możemy to miasto nieco osłabić Thiefami lub/i Beliarhem. Nagrodą za pokonania są kosztowności, ale ich sprzedaż może przynieść nam nawet 2 tysiące sztuk złota! Po sprzedaży zaczynamy wreszcie przeciwstawiać się Hordom (#65), by ułatwić z nimi walkę, interweniujemy Thiefem i zdobywamy podgląd wrogich wojsk. Z tego samego sklepu ( ) trzeba ukraść , by zapobiec dalszemu przywołaniu przez wroga Nightmare czy też Golemów. Poza tym będziemy mieli , zwykle będziemy go używać, jeśli mamy nadmiar Life Mana i Infernal Mana. Ze względu na trudny dostęp do many lepiej rzucać wcześnie wspomniany czar na protagonistę i Baroness. Jeżeli chcemy, możemy wysłać go na innego silnego bohatera, ale on powinien służyć szybkiemu odbiciu wrogiego miasta. Zwłaszcza , stąd można posłać Thiefy, by bardzo szybko okradły do końca pobliskiego alchemika (#66). Na akcję złodziejską oczywiście musi iść też sporo złota, ale nie musimy na razie prowadzić tej operacji w sposób gwałtowny. Po opanowaniu jednego z miast wrogiego rywala (o ile on mógł go odbić) mamy komfortową sytuację – dużą liczbę punktów ruchu naszych herosów wykorzystujemy do szybkiego zajęcia dwóch innych miast, są to oraz wcześnie opanowane przez neutralne Clans. To nie jest koniec, jeżeli notorycznie będziemy bić się tylko i wyłącznie z Hordes, to Empire zaproponuje nam sojusz, warto go zaakceptować (#67). Przed dalszą wędrówką, a mianowicie przed atakiem na chroniące włości Empire, oczyszczamy wszystko to, co mogliśmy wcześniej oczyścić, poza zaatakowaniem Hordes, których siedziba jest na południu. Z drugiej strony, atak na Hordes i tak będzie niezbędny, jeśli chcemy władać większą liczbą punktów many oraz punktów doświadczenia. Kilka ciekawych rzeczy robi Empire, w dziwny sposób podchodzi do zdobycia miasta (mięso armatnie w postaci Thiefów), a gdy jest naszym sojusznikiem – sprzedaje nam czary. Od niego warto wykupić zaklęcie , przyda się to w pierwszej fazie decydującej walki. Gdy kluczowa para Angelów – ta ze wsparciem Patriarcha – zostanie pokonana, zmierzamy do , jest wysokie prawdopodobieństwo, że można kupić takie czary czy Wotan's blessing. Jeżeli one faktycznie tu są, bierzemy je, nawet nie musimy brać Thiefa, bo z pieniędzmi w późniejszej fazie gry nie będzie kłopotów. Mając dobre zaklęcia i przedmioty, przystępujemy do zdobycia Junnena (lepiej zrobić to w jednej turze, a nie dwóch). Kategoria:Solucja do gry Disciples Sacred Lands